


Of Sea Waves and Night Skies

by seishine



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Stan Ikon, awkward song yunhyeong, hanbin always know the answer, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishine/pseuds/seishine
Summary: A company isn’t what he really needs, not when he’s too busy letting his thoughts take over him, but still, now that it’s here, maybe he could use some of it. A worthy discussion is something he would never say no to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it ended up being pretty lengthy so I divided it into chapters. Anyway, please give feed backs! I haven't proofread this one yet, so if there are any grammatical errors or any mistake, I apologize.**

Not long ago was sunrise, where the sea was a mix of pink and blue, the air vibrating along with the rhythmic patterns of the waves, but it’s different during dusk – there was a strong wind blowing, the colour of the water has changed to gray and white, the afternoon sun reflecting scattering diamonds on its surface with the long breaking of the waves, putting people out anywhere near out of fear, but it was calming to the male. 

Yunhyeong stretched his legs, hanging his head back as he composed himself, eyes shutting on its own, feeling the cold air embrace his body that he could almost taste the water on his cracked lips, chills running through his veins.

“Mind if I join you?”

A man about his size, with dried leaves falling off his white locks, sat beside him, gazing intently on the now gray skies and an even grayer sea, his hands pressed onto the concrete they were both seated on. He watched as the other heaved out consecutive sighs, subconsciously taking note of his features: how his lashes were longer than of a girl’s; his hazel brown eyes; his plump, reddish lips that anyone would definitely either want to have or want to kiss anytime.

“Spacing out?”

The other waved a hand in front of his face, switching him back from his reverie, his cheek turning into crimson realizing what just happened, and what crossed in his mind when he was too busy adoring him just now. He turns his head back to where it should be – admiring the sea, and how the orange hues of the setting sun have taken over the whole place, giving it a whole different look than it had just minutes ago.

“I – I’m sorry,” He scratches his nape, an apologetic smile tugging on the corner of his lips, his head hung low while he swayed his legs back and forth – something he only ever does when he’s too anxious, which he found weird because he barely does with new people, for the fact that he never really minds their presence when they’re there.

“Don’t you think it’s weird,” the man speaks, almost as if he’s whispering but it was enough for him to hear, “How we drown ourselves too much in the ecstasy of affection… attachments… and love.”

Yunhyeong didn’t know how to respond – he wasn’t so sure whether this guy whom he just met a few moments ago was talking to him or to the thin air. It will be more embarrassing for him if it were the latter, so he didn’t speak. He didn’t need to look any stupider than he did awhile ago.

Still, he was stubborn, and some of the things that perk up his interests were about humans and how they feel, so he still spoke whatever he had in mind.

“But isn’t it what some people need?” He starts, fiddling with his own fingers, his body shifting to face the other. “There are things we couldn’t find in ourselves, so we seek it on other people. Isn’t the best way to cultivate something is to be surrounded by it?”

A company isn’t what he really needs, not when he’s too busy letting his thoughts take over him, but still, now that it’s here, maybe he could use some of it. A worthy discussion is something he would never say _no_ to.

The other nods, yet he still can’t tell whether he was agreeing to his point, or he wasn’t listening and he’s just being nice by pretending to. Either way, he got to say what he wants to and there’s no way he would take it back.

“I guess you’re right,” He blinks, his lips jutted out, making him look like a kid, especially when he had his nose scrunched in a silly manner it made him smile. “Still, why do we pour ourselves out for something we know wouldn’t even last for as long as we want to… and why do we get drunk on temporary things, forgetting about tomorrow’s anguishing hangover?”

Yunhyeong didn’t want to answer – mostly because his brain is too occupied to even form out words, and for the other part, it hits home. Whatever the white-haired guy has said was the same thing he’s been wondering about: how some people – including himself – are willing to settle for temporary things, risking a part of themselves, even if it meant losing it in the end.

“You don’t know, do you?”

The man stands up, fixing his now wrinkled shirt, shaking off the leaves that flew their way and got stuck in his shirt. He hops off to the ground, giving him a last tap on the shoulder before he strutted away, waving his hand, while Yunhyeong was left thinking how he didn’t even get to ask his name, until he heard the very same voice from earlier.

“It’s Hanbin, by the way!” He gives him a salute, followed by a playful wink, earning a snicker from Yunhyeong as he just stared at the figure walking away.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He mutters to himself, a smile forming in his lips, his eyes glued on the latter’s build.

He doesn’t say it much, especially to someone whom he barely knows, but if there’s one thing Yunhyeong was certain of, it was Hanbin is more intelligent than most people he’s with every day.

_And he likes it._


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re here again?” 

Yunhyeong turns his head when he heard a familiar voice speak, raising both his eyebrows when his eyes met those orbs as if they’re looking right through his soul, his hand automatically tapping the space beside him, gesturing the young lad to join him as he spent his lonesome evening by the seaside.

“It’s late, how are you _still_ here?” Hanbin asks, wiping off the dusts on the cement before slumping lazily on it, his upper half laying on the ground, arms supporting his head.

“How are you _just_ here?”

The night sky was still; stars dispersed as it stretched on every direction, the waves of the sea becoming enthusiastic, almost as if it’s eager to reach the shore. He crosses his arms, giving himself some heat, swearing under his breath how the one thing that he always brings is the one that he’s forgotten to tonight.

“Here,” Hanbin places his coat over his shoulder which startles Yunhyeong, making him freeze in his tracks. His cheeks flushed red as he slightly bowed his head, his way of thanking the other because he can’t seem to mutter words, else he’d just stutter trying to say them out loud.

They sat in an oddly comfortable silence; his eyes were fixed on the sky, not knowing that Hanbin was busy noticing his details, his words leaving him flustered.

“You have such fluffy cheeks. Can I bite them?” A chuckle comes next, with the guy brushing his thumb against his cheek, gently pinching them after.

If he thought of Hanbin as just another stranger, he probably would’ve hit his hand away from his face. But he doesn’t. So, he let him brush his fingers across his cheeks, the warmth of his hand spreading all over his face that it literally felt hot.

“Don’t mind if you do,” He rebuts, a mischievous smile appearing on his lips as he held Hanbin by the wrist, playfully throwing his arm off.

Hanbin gives off such weirdly warm vibe that it’s never hard to be around him – they didn’t even have to utter a word to break the awkwardness, maybe because it was never there. He could sit in silence with him all day and he would still feel grateful that he was there, because for some reasons, the other feels safe.

They spent the night conversing from the most random stuff to even the ones he thought nobody ever thinks of except him, and for the first time in a long while, _his_ sky were filled with stars aligning – and it was weird because it used to be empty… _until tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

Since then, everyday they would meet on the same spot they’ve already marked as theirs, bickering and exchanging views about anything they throw to each other – from things to people, and from the shallowest to the deepest questions they can ever ask of each other.

“You know, sometimes I wish people didn’t have to stay in your head longer than they do in your life…” Yunhyeong speaks, his voice low and tone tinged with sadness, which Hanbin didn’t miss as he grabbed the other’s hand, his fingers playing with Yunhyeong’s. 

“You know, some people linger on you longer than they intended to,” The other responds, sheepishly smiling as he caressed his cheek using the back of his hand, giving Yunhyeong’s hand a gentle squeeze. “And sometimes, no matter how much you throw them away, fragments of them stay… even if they didn’t.”

Yunhyeong nods at that.

“Why are there so many things we want to say, but we don’t?” He throws another question, mainly because a part of him is aware that Hanbin knows what to say in whatever he asks – it brings him confusion as to how, but he just does.

“Because you’re afraid,” He ruffles his hair, moving closer as he placed a hand over his thigh, rubbing them as he continued to mutter out answers he both does and does not want to hear. “You don’t like disclosing things or even talking about them because you’ve gotten too used in being closed off. You don’t like feelings because they make you feel weak. But let me tell you this: they don’t.”

Hanbin was right – in a sense, he always was. Until now he’s still torn between the thought of letting him know how much he’s liked him a bit way too much that everything he does just adorns him even more, or just let it pass because he doesn’t want to build walls between them now that he’s managed to break them down completely.

“Is there anything you wanna say?”

Yunhyeong squints, a sly smile plastered on his lips, shaking his head to avoid the other’s gaze. He didn’t want to – more like, he still didn’t have the courage to be honest with himself, as he had always been in denial about things, yet he can’t seem to invalidate what he feels right now.

Maybe just once, he should do himself a favour and be open with his emotions – even just to himself. If hiding them is the only way to keep things as it is, to not ruin them, so be it.

“Would you like to take a walk?”

Hanbin offers a hand, helping him get up, chortling with how he stumbled back to the ground, earning a frown from him. Now, instead of grabbing him by the wrists, he placed his hands under his armpit, in a way which looked like he was carrying Yunhyeong to lift him up, making faces and teasing how he was such a baby after.

There’s something strange with the way Hanbin walked – like he’s such in a hurry, but his steps were normally rapid and by this time, he’s gotten used to having to match his pace every time. However, this night was unusual because the younger walked rather slowly, almost robotically, with his arms stretched upwards to his side, their fingers laced while he trudged on the pavement, and him on the sands, leaving his canvas shoes dusty.

“Hanbin,” He calls out unconsciously, surprising even himself. What was he going to say anyway?

“Hm?”

“I… I like you,” 

_Shit, slip of the tongue,_ Yunhyeong thinks. However, there’s no way he can take that back. Not when it felt like he just extracted thorns from his throat, and he can finally breathe.

_“Really? Because me, too.”_


	4. Chapter 4

“Your thoughts are getting the best of you again?” 

Yunhyeong blinks, settling into reality, only to be welcomed by Hanbin leaning his face closer to his; his soft lips touching his eyes, down to the tip of his nose. 

“You’re too pretty,” Speaking softly under his breath, Yunhyeong raises a hand to run his fingers through Hanbin’s hair. “I don’t even deserve you.”

“Shush,” Hanbin pulls him closer, grabbing him by the head to put it on his chest, brushing his cheek against his hair. “If you don’t deserve me then why am I still here?” 

Hanbin is beautiful – he always had been. The way the sunlight reflects through his skin, and how his hair looked as if they’d just gone through a storm every morning – still, nothing could ever make him any less pretty in his eyes. 

If only Yunhyeong’s able to give him his all; if only Yunhyeong could ever be so much more than he is now, maybe he could pour a lot more than he already has just for Hanbin to not ever feel the way he does. Because he knows exactly how it’s like to go through the same thing.

“You’re ethereal,” Hanbin slings his arm to his waist, pressing a soft kiss on Yunhyeong’s forehead. “Too ethereal for me…”

“Are you shitting me?” Yunhyeong exclaims, suddenly sitting upright in the bed, his brows knitted together, protest written on his face. “That’s nonsense! Have you seen yourself? You’re beautiful! Anyone would be so lucky to have you,” 

If only Yunhyeong had more to give. Hanbin wasn’t lacking in anything, he was even too much – in a good sense, though. He’d always felt like he was simultaneously not enough and too much at the same time, but Hanbin have always made sure never to make him feel that way.

Hanbin giggles at his reaction, tipping his nose against his. There are things they wouldn’t say out loud – they don’t really have to because they know each other all too well to understand what their quietness meant.

Hanbin’s laugh was such a beautiful view to stare at. He would burn everything he does at the back of his mind just so he wouldn’t ever forget how lovely he is, but he really doesn’t have to. His image is already embedded in his brain that it’s all he ever sees when his eyes are closed, sometimes even when he’s asleep.

Hanbin is the best thing that’s ever been his, and he doesn’t know what he would do without him.


	5. Chapter 5

The nippy midnight breeze brings salt in Yunhyeong’s lips as he sat by the seaside, boats scattered all over as he watched them sail off to different paths, his memories with Hanbin spent on the same spot ringing in his mind.

It’s been two years since Hanbin left. Two years since his world spiraled down yet again. Two long years since he’s been buried even deeper than rock bottom, and he can’t seem to get up. 

Two years since he last saw the only thing that’s ever driven him to wake up in the morning, even when nothing made sense at all.

He remembers cuddling with him in bed, bringing up the first thing that brought them together, and the questions he chose not to answer simply because he didn’t want to – or he didn’t know that time yet.

_“Remember when you told me,” Yunhyeong draws circles on Hanbin’s skin using his freehand, the other interlocked with the younger as they snuggled together in bed. “Why people tend to, like, get tipsy over temporary things and forget the painful hangover of tomorrow?”_

_Hanbin nods. Each time he would speak, he’s noticed how Hanbin’s eyes will sparkle with amusement as he listened to Yunhyeong reminisce, waiting for his answer._

_“Because it’s worth it. Sometimes you would settle remembering them in pain, just for the sake of not forgetting them… and sometimes, even the ache gets replaced by the happiness they gave you over time.”_

_“Will you promise me,” Hanbin places a kiss on the top of his head, clearing his throat before forcing out words to come out of his mouth as if he was about to cry. “That the sea and the skies will only remind you of us? Even after years.”_

_“I swear.”_

Had he known it was gonna be the last time he’ll ever speak to him again – had he known it was the last conversation they’ll ever have, he would’ve spoken to him more.

Meeting Hanbin made the stars appear in Yunhyeong’s sky when it was already empty, like they were aligning to form into something that he knows will linger for a long time, as if it were to be etched to his very core. And it is.

Thank the universe for giving him Kim Hanbin, and thank _that_ sea for bringing them together.

_“Tonight, the skies are empty again.”_


End file.
